Some existing computational photography techniques combine multiple images into a single image. Referred to as multiframe captures or bracketed photography, multiple consecutive shots of a scene may be combined to produce an image that is visually superior to any of the individual input images. For example, in high dynamic range (HDR) photography, images are taken using bracketed exposures or HDR sensors and represented on a low dynamic range (LDR) display after tone mapping.
Some of the existing computational photography techniques address specific types of input images, such as flash/no-flash image pairs or images at different exposures. None of the existing systems, however, provides a robust, unified mechanism for processing a variety of available input images.